Please Remember Me
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: karena sebuah kecelakaan Kibum harus kehilangan ingatannya dan melupakan sang suami Siwon. akankah mereka berdua bisa bertemu kembali? dan akankah Kibum mengingat sang suami Siwon? SiBum slight HaeBum and other.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Remember Me**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciiiiiiiittttt...Bruuuuuuukkkkkkkk ... Brakkkkkkk**

Sebuah mobil ferrari merah menghantam pembatas jalan dengan sangat keras sehingga mengakibatkan mobil mewah itu tergelincir dengan mulus ke dalam jurang yang cukup dalam. Sepasang suami istri yang berada dalam mobil mewah tersebut berteriak tak karuan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlempar dari dalam mobil. Seorang namja tampan tergelincir dengan mulus ke semak-semak belukar yang ada di dasar jurang, sementara sang yeoja cantik terus tergelincir ke bawah hingga akhirnya ia pun jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus sungai yang deras.

"B-Bummie..."ucap sang namja tampan tadi sambil perlahan memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi sirinemobil ambulans dan mobil polisi yang saling beradu keras. Dengan cepat polisi mengevakuasi sang namja tampan yang ada di dasar jurang. Suasana menjadi begitu ramai saat keluarga dan teman dekat sang korban mulai berdatangan ke tempat kejadian. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menghampiri sang polisi yang sedang mengarahkan anak buahnya.

"Pak bagaimana dengan anak saya?"tanya yeoja paruh baya itu sambil meremas baju sang polisi kuat.

"Maaf nyonya kita masih berusaha mengevakuasi anak anda, bersabarlah sedikit nyonya,"jelas sang polisi masih dengan memberi arahan pada anak buahnya.

"Tenanglah ahjumma, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja,"ucap seorang yeoja imut berambut sepunggung itu lembut.

"Wonnie dan Bummie tidak akan apa-apa kan Sungmin-ah?"tanya yeoja paruh baya itu yang diketahui bernama Choi Heechul penuh harapan.

"Mereka pasti tidak apa-apa chagi, kita berdoa saja ne."ucap sang suami Choi Hangeng sambil memeluk istrinya dalam.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam evakuasi pun berhasil, sang namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Choi Siwon itu pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk segera mendapatkan pertolongan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Siwon tak sadarkan diri dan selama itupun pula kedua orang tuanya dan para sahabatnya sangat khawatir, mereka juga bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan tentang Kim Kibum istrinya yang hilang hingga sekarang dan belum dapat ditemukan.

Disaat semua orang masih tengah sibuk menyiapkan alasan yang tepat tentang Kibum, jemari-jemari besar Siwon mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, Choi Heechul yang melihat sang anak sudah mulai menampakkan gejala akan sadar segera menghampiri anaknya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Siwon-ah bangunlah chagi, eomma mohon,"suara parau Heechul berusaha membangunkan anaknya itu. dengan perlahan kelopak mata Siwon mulai membuka lebar, menampakkan iris hitam kelamnya.

"E-eomma..."ucap Siwon agak terbata.

"Ne, ini eomma aegya,"tangis Heechul pun akhirnya pecah dan langsung memeluk anaknya erat. Siwon masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun ada satu hal yang janggal, ia tidak melihat Kibum disana. Ia segera tersadar apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan istrinya hingga membuat ia kini harus ada di rumah sakit.

"Eomma, Bummie tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Siwon khawatir. Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung berubah pucat pasih, mereka takut kalau Siwon tahu Kibum hilang dan bahkan mungkin sudah meninggal, Siwon akan berbuat nekat dan menyusul istrinya itu.

"B-Bummie..."Heechul mulai panik.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kok Won, Bummie masih dirawat dan tidak boleh di jenguk untuk sementara waktu,"kebohongan pertama pun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun yang notabene sahabat karib mereka berdua.

"Apakah Bummie lebih parah dariku Kyu? Ini semua memang salahku,"Siwon menangis dan terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Ini semua adalah musibah jadi tidak ada yang salah Won,"Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu erat berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada tubuh lemahnya.

"Kau harus segera sembuh agar kau bisa segera bertemu Bummie ne,"ucap Hangeng sambil mengelus punggung kekar Siwon lembut.

"Ne appa, aku akan kuat demi Bummie,"Siwon mengurai senyum tulusnya, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum palsu demi Siwon.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain seorang yeoja cantik yang tadinya terseret arus sungai yang cukup deras, kini terdampar di pinggiran sungai. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kaku dan napasnya sudah mulai melemah. Kulitnya yang memang seputih salju kini semakin pucat, bibirnya yang dulu semerah darah kini mulai membiru.

Seorang namja berwajah puppy fish yang sedang menikmati indahnya sunset di pinggir sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih itu pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya ingin kembali pulang ke rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada di pinggiran sungai tersebut. Ia segera mendekati sesuatu yang menurutnya janggal tersebut.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..."namja berwajah puppy fish yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae ini pun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati tubuh manusia yang terbujur kaku disana. Ia segera mendekati tubuh manusia itu yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja, ia lega karena setelah memeriksa nadi sang yeoja tersebut ternyata ia masih hidup.

Donghae segera membawa tubuh tubuh yeoja tersebut ke villanya dan segera memakaian pakaian tebal yang banyak agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan lagi dan tak lupa ia membalut luka yang ada di kepala sang yeoja cantik tersebut dengan sabar. Tak berapa lama seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan yeoja tersebut.

"Dokter bagimana keadaan yeoja itu?"tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Untung anda segera menolongnya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah meninggal karena kedinginan dan pendarahan di kepalanya,"jelas sang dokter.

Setelah kepergian sang dokter, Donghae kembali menghampiri sang yeoja cantik tersebut yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sabar ia menggantikan perban yang ada di kepala yeoja cantik tersebut. Ia mengamati setiap lekuk wajah cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu intens. Kulit seputih salju, rambut sehitam arang dan bibir semerah darah, sungguh berbeda saat ia pertama kali menemukan yeoja cantik tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik,"gumam Donghae pelan sambil mengelus pipi chubby sang yeoja cantik tersebut. Pandangannya mulai tertuju pada syal yang tadi melekat di tubuhnya, ia mengambilnya dan menemukan sebuah nama di ujung syal tersebut.

"Jadi namamu Kim Kibum ya,"ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum tulus lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar yang di tempati yeoja itu.

Siwon pov*

Sudah satu minggu aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan istriku sendiri, semua orang bilang kalau Kibum saat ini harus menjalani perawatan khusus sehingga tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya. Aku kini sudah mulai sedikit sembuh, namun perban masih melekat di sekitar kepalaku dan lenganku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kibum, kalau saja aku mendengarkan perkataannya pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Malam itu aku dan Kibum menghadiri pesta pernikahan rekan bisnisku, karena rekan-rekan bisnisku mengajak aku untuk lomba minum maka aku menerima tantangan itu hingga menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman. Kibum sudah melarangku untuk minum terlalu banyak tapi aku sama sekali tak mendengarkan istri tercintaku itu.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rinduku ini, sudah dua minggu aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya. Aku sekarang sendirian di kamar rawatku memandangi foto Kibum yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dibawah menara Eiffel, sungguh wanita yang sangat cantik. Ah aku rindu sekali padanya, aku harus melihatnya. Walaupun tak bisa bertemu langsung aku masih bisa mengintipnya dibalik pintu kamar rawatnya bukan?.

Perlahan aku turun dari ranjang rawatku dan berjalan keluar ruangan tempatku di rawat. Aku mencari pusat informasi agar mengetahui keberadaan Kibum.

"Tuan bisa saya bantu?"tanya penjaga pusat informasi rumah sakit tersebut sopan.

"Ne, pasien bernama Choi Kibum dirawat di kamar nomor berapa?"tanya Siwon antusias.

"Ne, sebentar tuan,"sang penjaga mulai mencari data pasien yang ada di dalam komputernya. Namun setelah lama mencari, sang penjaga tak mendapati nama Choi Kibum dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Maaf tuan, disini tidak ada pasien yang bernama Choi Kibum,"jelas sang penjaga pusat informasi tersebut.

"Benarkah? Mungkin anda kurang teliti. Aku yakin dia berada di rumah sakit ini karena keluarga saya yang membawa kita kesini."ucapku tak percaya.

"Ne, Baiklah saya akan mencarinya sekali lagi,"sang penjaga pusat informasi itu pun sekali lagi mencari data pasien dengan seksama, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Pasien bernama Choi Kibum memanglah tidak ada.

"Maaf tuan, di rumah sakit ini memang tidak ada pasien yang bernama Choi Kibum."ucap sang penjaga itu tegas.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Tubuh Siwon mulai lemas saat mendengar penuturan sang penjaga pusat informasi barusan. Mungkinkah keluarganya dan sahabatnya selama ini membohonginya?. Pikirannya mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang istrinya apakah dia selamat atau tidak. Siwon sangat takut kalau apa yang terlintas dipikirannya barusan benar-benar terjadi pada istri tercintanya. Saat ini dia benar-benar sangat takut kehilangan Kim Kibum. Siwon berlari keluar rumah sakit berniat untuk mencari Kibum entah kemana yang terpenting ia harus bisa menemukan istrinya.

Choi Heechul yang sudah selesai makan dengan sang suami, Sungmin serta Kyuhyun sahabat mereka berdua terkejut saat mendapati Siwon tengah berlari gontai keluar dari gerbang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyusul Siwon yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil jika saja Kyuhyun tak segera menariknya ke pinggir jalan raya. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapati Siwon yang sangat kacau balau.

"Dimana Bummie hah? Kalian bohong kan selama ini,"teriak Siwon kencang sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"B-Bummie ada di..."Kyuhyun tampak bingung harus berbohong apa lagi pada sahabat karibnya itu, sementara Heechul mulai menangis keras melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjawab kan? Kalian PEMBOHONG,"bentak Siwon kencang pada mereka berempat lalu segera berlari entah kemana, yang terpenting saat ini dia harus menemukan Kibum dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Review kalian adalah semangat untuk saya ^^**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**Continue or Delete ?**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimana Bummie hah? Kalian bohong kan selama ini,"teriak Siwon kencang sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"B-Bummie ada di..."Kyuhyun tampak bingung harus berbohong apa lagi pada sahabat karibnya itu, sementara Heechul mulai menangis keras melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menjawab kan? Kalian PEMBOHONG,"bentak Siwon kencang pada mereka berempat lalu segera berlari entah kemana, yang terpenting saat ini dia harus menemukan Kibum dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Author pov*

Disebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah villa mewah sedang duduk seorang namja tampan disamping sang yeoja cantik yang belum sadarkan diri. Ia mengelus surai hitam sang yeoja cantik yang diketahui bernama Choi Kibum tersebut lembut. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman terkembang manis di wajah tampannya saat melihat kecantikan alami seorang Choi Kibum.

Perlahan Kibum membuka kelopak matanya indahnya membuat Donghae segera menjauhkan tangannya dari surai hitam rambutnya. Kibum tampak sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah melihat tingkah laku Kibum yang sangat errr menggoda dirinya. mata Kibum membuka sempurna, ia tampak sedang bingung melihat seorang namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau siapa?"tanyanya bingung.

"Emmm... A-aku Donghae. Lee Donghae,"jawab Donghae gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal, sementara Kibum hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Donghae kali ini berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku?"jawabnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, namamu siapa?"tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"Namaku siapa?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil memiringkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuatnya tanpa sadar berpose sangat imut dimata Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau namaku siapa? Apa kau tau namaku?"tanya Kibum lagi.

"Emmm, aku juga tak tahu,"jawab Donghae, Kibum tampak sedih kenapa ia tidak bisa ingat namanya sendiri.

"Hei jangan sedih. Bagaimana kalau kau ku berinama Lee Kibum. eotte?"tanya Donghae antusias sambil mengembangkan senyum termanisnya.

"Lee Kibum. itu namaku sekarang?"tanyanya polos.

"Ne, sekarang namamu Lee Kibum."jawab Donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pasti.

"Nama yang bagus. Ne, aku Lee Kibum."jawab Kibum senang sambil mengulas killer smilenya dihapadan Donghae membuat seorang Lee Donghae diam terpaku menatap Kibum.

DEG...

Nafas Donghae kini seolah terhenti, baru kali ini ia melihat senyum yang sangat manis dan bahkan jika Kibum terus tersenyum seperti itu padanya bukan nafasnya yang akan terhenti, tetapi mungkin jangtungnya yang akan berhenti berdetak sekarang. Kibum yang menyadari Donghae terdiam segera menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

"Gwaenchana? Donghae-ssi?"tanya Kibum masih berusaha menyadarkan namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ah n-ne Kibum-ah,"Jawab Donghae gugup.

Sementara di tempat lain.

Tampak seorang namja yang tengah berlari menyusuri trotoar jalan tanpa memakai alas kaki dan baju ala rumah sakit masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengar suaranya yang meneriakkan nama sang istri tercinta.

"Bummie, kau dimana?"teriaknya lagi membuat orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya menatap heran dan menganggapnya gila.

"Bummie kau sebenarnya dimana?"tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah trotoar. Para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya seperti itu merasa iba dan mulai memberikan uang receh pada dirinya yang sekarang sedang meringkuk di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Siwon mulai berjalan lagi tak tentu arah, yang ada diotaknya kini Cuma satu yaitu Choi Kibum. ia berjalan tanpa tenaga sehingga menabrak para pengguna jalan yang lain membuat orang-orang yang ia tabrak tak terima.

"Hei apa-apaan kau! Jalan yang benar!"hardik seorang namja yang ada didepannya.

"Cih, apa urusanmu brengsek!"ucap Siwon pada namja tinggi tadi. Siwon benar-benar mencari mati rupanya.

"Kau mencari mati rupanya!"ucap namja tinggi tadi lalu memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada wajah tampannya. Siwon sama sekali tak melawan. Sebenarnya ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin segera pergi dari dunia ini dan menyusul istrinya yang dianggapnya sudah mati.

Siwon membiarkan namja tinggi tadi menghajarnya dengan antusias. Tak diperdulikannya tubuhnya yang kini sudah babak belur dan semakin lemah. Darah telah mengalir deras dari bibir jokernya dan hidungnya. ia memang berencana membuat dirinya mati sekarang. Kesadaranya mulai menghilang dan tubuhnya pun ambruk di atas tanah. Membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang iba dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Author pov end*

Donghae pov*

Sudah enam bulan aku tinggal bersamanya, merawatnya dan senantiasa menjaganya. Lee Kibum kau memang gadis yang luar biasa yang mempu mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku. tanpa aku sadari kini aku mulai mencintainya. Mencintai sosoknya yang ceria dan manja, dan sikapnya yang selalu berubah-ubah sesuai moodnya. Hanya dia yang mampu mencairkan hatiku yang membeku selama ini.

Kulihat saat ini ia sedang menyirami tanaman yang ada dibelakang villaku. Wajahnya terus mengembangkan senyum dan sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Aku mendekatinya dari belakang lalu menggelitikinya membuat ia geli dan refleks mengarahkan selang airnya pada tubuhku membuatku basah kuyup akibat ulahnya.

"Ya! Kibum-ah kenapa kau malah menyiramku eoh? Lihat sekarang aku jadi basah kuyup,"aku berpura-pura marah padanya.

"Ya! Kau dulu yang memulai, jadi rasakan ini!"Kibum kembali mengarahkan selang air pada tubuhku membuatnya semakin basah kuyup.

Kulihat ia tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjaiku, tapi aku tak pernah sama sekali kesal atau marah padanya karena ia selalu meluluh-lantahkan hatiku kembali saat ia mengulas killer smilenya. Dia memang gadis yang spesial. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya pada siapapun atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidup karena membiarkannya pergi dariku.

"Ayo cepat masuk, nanti kau kedinginan lagi,"Kibum menarik tanganku lembut memasuki villaku lalu Ia segera mengambilkan baju dan handuk tebal untukku.

"Aishh kau ini lelet sekali, sini aku keringkan rambutmu,"Kibum segera mengambil handuk dari tanganku dan mengusap-usapkannya pada kepalaku membuat jarak kami sangat dekat saat ini. Sungguh cantik, aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

CUPP...

Aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi chubbinya membuat ia bersemu merah.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah,"aku memeluknya erat seolah takut akan kehilangan dia.

"Ne, Cheonmanayo ikan jelek,"ejek Kibum lagi membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

"Aishh kenapa kau selalu memanggilku ikan jelek eoh? Itu benar-benar panggilan yang sangat buruk,"aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

"Aishh Donghaeku ini kenapa ngambekan oeh?"godanya padaku berusaha membuatku tidak marah lagi.

"Aku tidak akan ngambek lagi, asalkan cium dulu disini,"aku menunjuk pipiku dengan jari telunjukku. Kibum hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

CUPP...

"Aigoo kau sangat manis Kibum-ah,"pujiku sekali lagi.

"Jangan menggodaku terus oppa, cepat mandi sana kau bau tau tidak."ucapnya sadis. Aku hanya menuruti semua perintahnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Drttttt...Drttttt...

iPhoneku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk untukku, aku segera menghampiri iPhone yang tergelatak di atas meja kamarku.

"Yeobseo ,"jawabku.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE KAPAN KAU AKAN PULANG KE SEOUL? PULANG SECEPATNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENYERETMU UNTUK KEMBALI KE SEOUL!"teriak seseorang di seberang telpon membuatku harus menjauhkan iPhoneku dari telingaku.

"Aishh eomma kenapa kau hobi sekali berteriak eoh? Kau hampir saja menulikan telingaku tau!"sungutku sebal.

"Dasar anak nakal, katanya kau hanya mau menenangkan pikiranmu selama dua bulan, sekarang hampir enam bulan dan kau tidak pulang. Kau mau mati Lee Donghae? CEPAT PULANG KE SEOUL ATAU KAU KUPECAT SEBAGAI ANAKKU. ARASSEO!" kembali teriakan eomma menggema membuatku harus lagi-lagi menjauhkan iPhoneku dari telinga.

"Ne, arsseo eomma. Aku akan pulang besok lusa."jawabku malas lalu aku segera mematikan sambungan telponku secara sepihak kalau tidak aku yakin eommaku yang terkenal cerewet itu akan kembali berteriak dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan pada telingaku ini.

Donghae pov end*

Siwon pov*

Tanpa terasa sudah enam bulan setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku kini mulai kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa setalah hampir lima bulan aku tidak pernah keluar rumah dan mengurung diriku di kamarku sendirian membuat perusahaanku terbengkalai. Kedua orang tuaku sudah menjelaskan bahwa Kibum hilang dalam kecelakaan mengenaskan itu. ada secercah harapan yang muncul dibenakku mendengar kenyataan itu. masih ada kemungkinan Kibum hidup, aku pun sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya, namun sama sekali belum ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki Choi Entertaiment dengan gagah, semua orang memberi hormat padaku saat aku berjalan melewati mereka semua. Tatapan angkuhku mulai menguar di balik wajah tampanku. Kini diwajahku tak ada lagi keramahan ataupun senyuman. Sekarang hanya ada Siwon yang dingin dan perfect. Siwon yang dulu telah aku kubur dalam-dalam semenjak aku kehilangan istriku tercinta. Sebenarnya dimana kau Choi Kibum? kenapa kau tak mencariku? Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Selalu Pikiran-pikiran ini lagi yang ada di otak jeniusku.

"Pak ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani,"ucap Park ahjussi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne, cepat bawa ke ruanganku,"perintahku tegas.

Aku segera memasuki ruangan kantorku. Mungkin semua orang telah menganggapku gila karena kau tau aku menaruh foto Kibum istriku dimana-mana, dan lebih parahnya lagi wallpaper salah satu dinding kantorku ada yang bergambar Kibum. aku tak perduli semua orang menganggapku gila atau apa, bagiku yang terpenting aku merasa Kibum selalu di dekatku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Bummie, kuharap kau baik-baik saja."aku berbicara pada foto Kibum yang ada di meja kerjaku lalu menciuminya antusias seolah foto itu benar Kibum istriku tanpa sadar Park ahjussi sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Maaf mengganggu pak, saya hanya mau menyerahkan berkas-berkas penting yang harus anda tanda tangani,"jelasnya takut melihat ekspresiku kini seolah siap menerkamnya saat inijuga karena ia sedang mengganggu kegiatanku saat ini.

"Cepat berikan padaku,"suruhku padanya yang dengan cepat ia turuti, lalu dengan cepat ia keluar dari ruanganku dengan takut saat aku sudah memberikan tanda tanganku padanya.

Siwon pov end*

Author pov*

Kibum sedang berjalan sendirian, ia tampak bingung pasalnya Donghae tadi menyuruhnya untuk menyusul ke perusahaan karena ada berkas yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Kibum lupa apa nama perusahaan Donghae hingga ia harus berputar-putar mencari perusahaan yang ada di pusat kota Seoul tersebut.

"Aishh yang mana perusahaan Donghae oppa? Semuanya tampak sama,"ucap Kibum putus asa. Kibum segera mengambil iPhonenya dari dalam tas mungilnya lalu segera menghubungi Donghae, namun sialnya handphone Donghae sekarang sedang tidak aktif.

"Aishh eottokhae?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengelap keringat yang ada pada wajahnya karena cuaca hari ini memang sangat terik membuat wajahnya memerah karena panas.

"Mungkin saja yang itu perusahaan Donghae oppa,"ucapnya antusias lalu segera masuk ke dalamnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, selain karena melihat kecantikan seorang Choi Kibum, mereka juga kini sedang memastikan sesuatu akan sosok wanita yang ada dihadapan mereka ini. Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukan pandangan mereka semua terhadapnya, ia terus berjalan menuju sebuah meja resepsionis . sang penjaga resepsionis tampak sangat terkejut melihat sosok Kibum yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ny-Nyonya Choi."ucap sang penjaga resepsionis tersebut tanpa sadar.

"Apa benar ia perusahaan Lee Donghae?"tanya Kibum dengan polosnya, namun sang resepsionis masih tampak terkejut rupanya.

"Maaf, ini perusahaan Choi Siwon. Choi Entertaiment."jelas sang resepsionis berusaha sopan.

"Oh jadi begitu, kamsahamnida."Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar tepat saat Siwon keluar dari lift hendak makan siang di luar.

Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi seorang Choi Kibum sedang ada di kantornya? Atau ini semua memang nyata. Siwon melihat seorang yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya sedang berjalan keluar dari perusahaannya. Dengan agak berlari ia segera menyusul sosok itu lalu segera membalikkan badanya agar berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Bu-Bummie..."Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

**To be continued ...**

**Annyeong readers^^**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan FF ini. Apakah ada yang menunggu updatenya FF ini? Haha pede.**

**Huhh karena saya lagi senang jadi saya bisa update FF ini. Dan terimakasi banyak bagi para reader yang uda doain aku selama ini. Akhirnya aku bisa masuk PTN favoritku hehe^^ baiklah tidak usah banyak omong ya. Mohon reviewnya lagi ^^ gomawo.**

**The big thanks to:**

**Iruma chan: ney : DindaR : SiBum forever : Kyu : Shofy Nurlatief : RistaMbum : ichigobumchan : KimShippo : yuukishima7 : zakurafreeze : and 10 guest :**

**Oh ya kalau review mohon ada namanya ya supaya aku bisa sebutin nama kailan nanti. Okeh gomawo my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi seorang Choi Kibum sedang ada di kantornya? Atau ini semua memang nyata. Siwon melihat seorang yang sangat mirip dengan istrinya sedang berjalan keluar dari perusahaannya. Dengan agak berlari ia segera menyusul sosok itu lalu segera membalikkan badanya agar berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Bu-Bummie..."Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Author pov*

Siwon segara memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat tak perduli orang yang sedang dipeluknya meronta hebat, yang terpenting saat ini ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh istrinya tersebut.

"Bummie aku sangat merindukanmu,"ucap Siwon masih memeluk tubuh Kibum erat.

"YA! Lepaskan. Dasar namja pervert."teriak Kibum keras sambil meronta dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Aku suamimu Bummie, dan kau istriku. Apa kau tak merindukanku?"tanya Siwon sambil melepaskan rengkuhan posesifnya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Ya! Aku bukan istrimu. Mungkin kau salah orang,"teriak Kibum kencang.

"Ani. Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, kau itu Choi Kibum istri Choi Siwon,"Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Namaku Lee Kibum bukan Choi Kibum. jadi kau salah orang,"jawab Kibum ketus.

"Ani, kau itu Choi Kibum bukan Lee Kibum. kau itu istriku!"Jelas Siwon tegas sambil menggenggan tangan Kibum erat.

"Kibum-ah kenapa kau disini?"tanya sebuah suara pada Kibum yang ternyata adalah Donghae yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Oppa. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku tersesat tadi, mianhae,"ucap Kibum merasa bersalah.

Siwon hanya melongo saat mendengar panggilan menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum barusan.

"Mwo? o-oppa? Hahh,"uca Siwon meremehkan.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Kibum-ah?"tanya Donghae heran.

"Ani, khajja oppa!"Kibum segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk segera pergi dari sana, namun sebuah tangan kekar sudah menahannya.

"Bummie khajima,"ucap Siwon, membuat Kibum menoleh padanya kesal.

"Mianhae tuan, munkin anda salah orang. Aku bukan istri anda,"jelas Kibum berusaha sabar.

"Kau itu istriku Choi Kibum,"ucap Siwon lantang membuat wajah Donghae seketika itu berubah pucat pasih.

DEG...

'apa orang ini mengenal Kibum? apa dia masalalu Kibum yang terlupakan karena ia amnesia sekarang?'berbagai spekulasi muncul di benak Donghae, rasa takut menguar pada dirinya. takut akan kehilangan sosok Kibum yang ia cintai.

"Kibum-ah cepat kita pergi dari sini, jangan hiraukan semua perkataan dia."ucap Donghae lalu melepaskan genggaman Siwon pada tangan Kibum membuat Siwon sangat marah pada namja ikan tersebut.

"Aku yakin itu kau chagi. Tapi kenapa kau tak mengingatku?"tanya Siwon lemah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengambil iPhone yang ada pada saku celananya lalu dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat kalian kesini, aku punya tugas penting untuk kalian,"ucap Siwon pada orang yang sedang ia telpon lalu segera mematikan telponnya dan mengikuti Kibum dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kibum ternyata berhenti di taman untuk makan siang bersama. Siwon masih setia mengintip mereka berdua di balik pohon yang cukup besar yang ada di taman tersebut. Tangannya mengepal kuat saat namja berwajah puppy fish itu memeluknya, ia benar-benar tak terima karena tubuh Kibum hanyalah miliknya seorang dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya.

"Aku akan mematiskan kalau itu benar kau chagi, dan kalau sampai benar itu terbukti dirimu, aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan namja sialan itu karena sudah berani menyentuhmu."ucap Siwon marah sambil memukulkan kepalan tanganny pada pohon besar tadi.

"Kibum-ah kenapa kau melamun eoh?"tanya Donghae heran saat melihat tatapan mata indah Kibum terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aniyo oppa, hanya saja panggilan itu sepertinya tidak asing bagiku."ucap Kibum termenung.

"Panggilan apa?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Saat dia memanggilku 'Bummie' tanpa sadar aku menoleh padanya. Apa mungkin dia orang yang aku kenal di masalalu oppa?"tanya Kibum lagi membuat wajah Donghae berubah menjadi pucat pasih.

"Kenapa kau malah memikirkan ucapan namja tidak jelas itu Kibum-ah. Jelas kau merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu karena dulu aku sering memanggilmu seperti itu,"jelas Donghae berbohong pada Kibum.

"Jinjja?"tanya Kibum antusias.

"Ne, Kibummie. Bummie chagi,"Donghae mengulas senyum palsunya kembali. Sudah beribu kebohongan yang kelaur dari mulut namja tampan ini. Dia sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang jahat atau pembohong, namun kalau itu menyangkut Kibum-Nya, maka ia akan berusaha apapun itu caranya agar Kibum-nya tetap berada di sampingnya. Di sisi-nya.

_~ flashback ~_

_Di beranda sebuah villa mewah duduklah seorang namja tampan dan yeoja cantik yang sedang menikmati indahnya sunset. Tampak sang namja tampan sedang memandang intens pada yeoja cantik tersebut._

"_Apa kau masih tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa Kibum-ah?"tanya namja berwajah puppy fish tersebut._

"_Ne,mianhae aku tidak bisa mengingat dirimu oppa?"ucap sang yeoja cantik yang di ketahui bernama Kibum itu sedih._

"_Aku sangat sedih kau tak mengingatku Kibum-ah,"ucap Donghae berpura-pura sedih karena sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa Kibum ingat tentang dirinya._

"_Mianhae oppa, seberapa besar aku berfikir tapi tetap aku tidak bisa ingat oppa,"Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Seharusnya kau ingat pada namjachingumu sendiri,"ucap Donghae bohong. Kibum membelalakkan matanya tak percaya._

"_Jinjja?"tanya Kibum terkejut._

"_Ne, kau seharusnya mengingat diriku Kibum-ah,"ucap Donghae berpura-pura kecewa._

"_Tapi tak apa, kita akan membuat kenangan kita yang baru ne."ucap Donghae pasti. Ia lalu merangkul pundak Kibum yang tertunduk sedih._

"_Ne oppa,"ucap Kibum memberi persetujuan._

_~ Flashback end ~_

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Aku masih duduk termenung di dalam kamarku, aku benar-benar tak bisa tenang istriku tinggal bersama namja lain. Aku sudah mendapat laporan dari orang yang aku suruh bahwa ternyata Kibum tinggal satu atap bersama namja ikan tersebut. Darahku seolah mendidih mendengarnya.

"Bummie sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengenaliku, suamimu sendiri?"tanyaku lemah pada diri sendiri.

Aku segera menyambar kunci mobilku yang ada pada meja nakas disamping ranjangku. Segera aku lajukan mobilku di jalanan padat kota Seoul, akhirnya tak berapa lama mobil mewahku berhenti tepat di sebuah taman yang ada di pusat kota Seoul tersebut. Taman yang menyimpan banyak memori antara diriku dan istriku tercinta.

Aku melangkah gontai menuju sebuah bangku taman yang ada di tengah-tengah taman tersebut lalu duduk disana. Memori-memori indah pun langsung berputar di kepalaku.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Wonnie cepat kemari,"teriak Kibum saat mendapati suaminya berjalan sangat lelet di belakangnya._

"_Ne, Bummie chagi,"Siwon dengan cepat berlari ke arah istri tercintanya lalu memeluknya erat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir merahnya._

"_Bummie aku ada sesuatu untukmu,"ucap Siwon semangat._

"_Jinjja? Apa itu Wonnie? cepat berikan, aku sudah tidak sabar,"ucap Kibum tak kalah semangat._

"_Eitss tapi cium dulu,"Siwon menyeringai._

"_Aishh kau ini selalu saja begitu,"Kibum segra mendaratkan bibir merahnya pada dahi, kedua pipi Siwon serta hidung mancung sang suami tercinta._

"_Sudah hanya itu?"Siwon merasa tak puas dengan ciuman yang diberikan istrinya tersebut. Kibum tertawa melihat tingkah laku suaminya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan tersebut._

_CUPP..._

_Sebuah ciuman singkat segera mendarat pada bibir joker Siwon, Siwon tersenyum senang lalu mengelus surai hitam Kibum lembut. Siwon segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam jas kerjanya._

"_Ini, bukalah Bummie,"Kibum segera membuka kotak merah tersebut. Terpampanglah sebuah kalung berlian yang berkilau indah di mata Kibum._

"_Ini untukku Wonnie?"tanyanya polos._

"_Aishh tentu saja ini untuk Nyonya Choi Kibum,"jelas Siwon sengaja menekan kata-katanya saat mengucapkan 'Choi Kibum'._

"_Gomawo chagi, jeongmal saranghae,"Kibum segera memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon, Siwon dengan senang hati membalas pelukan sang istri tercinta._

"_Nado saranghae Bummie,"ucap Siwon sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh seksi Kibum._

"_Wonnie."panggil Kibum membuat Siwon menundukkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat Kibum._

_CUPP..._

_Siwon membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Biasanya dirinyalah yang meminta cium pada Kibum, tapi kini tanpa ia meminta Kibum dengan senang hatinya mencium Siwon. benar-benar moment yang sangat langka._

_~ flashback end ~ _

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku, aku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru taman ini secara detail. Sudah lama sekali ternyata aku tak mengunjingi taman ini. biasanya seminggu sekali aku pasti akan mengajak Kibum kesini untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah kesibukanku di kantor.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku meyusuri taman ini. banyak sekali keluarga yang sedang bercengkrama hangat bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka semua. Kenapa aku kini kehilangan itu semua. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga di hidupku, kehilangan separuh jiwaku yang telah pergi.

"Andai kau disini Bummie,"aku menghela nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali agar rasa sesak di dadaku sedikit berkurang. Saat aku hendak pergi dari taman ini, mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok 'dia' lagi. Aku segera mendekat padanya dan mengamatinya yang kini sedang mengajak seekor kucing bicara.

"Apa kau lapar? Ini untukmu,"Kibum berbicara pada kucing tersebut lalu mengelus bulu putih sang kucing.

"Kibum juga sangat menyukai kucing, aku sangat yakin kau itu Choi Kibum istriku,"ucap Siwon lirih. Ia segera mendekati Kibum yang masih setia mengajak bicara kucing berbulu putih itu, meskipun ia tahu sang kucing tak akan bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Annyeong,"sapaku padanya.

"Ehh, kau kan namja pervert itu kan?"tanyanya spontan membuatku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"Namja pervert? ah sepertinya kau salah paham denganku,"aku berusaha menahan emosiku agar tak keluar, aku tak mau membuat Kibum-ku lari terbirit-birit karena diriku tentunya.

"Buktinya kau main peluk aku kemarin,"Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, aishh sungguh aku ingin melumatnya sekarang juga kalau dia terus berpose seimut itu di depanku.

"Ah mianhae, aku sungguh mengira kau itu istriku soalnya istriku sangat mirip denganmu,"jelasku panjang lebar dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Gwaenchana tuan,"ucapnya sambil masih mengelus bulu halus sang kucing.

Aku harus cari tahu tentang dia, aku benar-benar tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Kenalkan, Choi Siwon imnida. Bangapseumnida,"ucapku berusaha mengenalkan diriku padanya.

"Lee Kibum imnida,"ucapnya lagi memperkenalkan dirinya. aishh aku sungguh ingin muntah mendengar marganya. Sungguh itu sangat tidak pantas dan tidak serasi karena yang pantas untuknya hanyalah 'Choi Kibum' . Just it.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"tanyaku ragu padanya.

"Ne, kau mau tanya apa?"Kibum menolehkan wajahnya tepat dihadapanku. Oh God sungguh aku sangat rindu padanya. Aku ingin segera memeluknya dan memenjarakan tubuhnya dalam dekapan posesifku. Ahh tapi itu sekarang tidak mungkin mengingat dia sekarang tak mengenaliku lagi.

"Namja yang bersamamu kemarin siapamu?"tanyaku hati-hati.

"Dia Lee Donghae, namjachinguku."satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya telah berhasil membuat hatiku luluh lantah, sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, aku berusaha meredam amarahku yang kini sedang memuncak.

"Gwaenchana?"tanyanya membuatku kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ah ne, oh ya bagaimana kau bisa mengenal namjachingumu?"tanyaku lagi sambil berusaha mengembangkan senyumku.

"Emmm, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana kami bisa bersamanya,"jelasnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingat?"tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran.

"Kata Donghae oppa aku kecelakaan, dan karena benturan keras di kepalaku aku jadi tidak ingat dengan masa laluku,"jelasnya masih dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jadi maksudmu kau amnesia?"tanyaku semangat membutnya heran padaku.

"Begitulah,"ucapnya lagi. Aku serasa ingin meloncat girang mendengar kenyataan ini.

"Memang sejak kapan kau amnesia?"tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran.

"Emmm, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

DEGG...

Jantungku seolah terhenti mendengar jawaban dari Kibum barusan, hatiku seolah ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia memanglah Choi Kibum, istriku yang hilang dalam kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu.

'Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak ingat padaku Choi Kibum. aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali istriku. Aku janji.'ucapku dalam hati.

**To be continued**

**Annyeong my beloved readers^^**

**Adakah yang kangen dengan kehadiran saya #plakk . Mianhae updatenya kecepetan deh kayaknya yak readers haha #jedotin kepala di tembok. Oh ya adakah yang menunggu updatenya FF my ex wife? *gak ada yak #nangis di pojokan TT**

**Oh ya sama mau ngumumin juga mungkin chapter 10 atau 11nya mw ex wife bakal akuh publish di WP pribadi aku. Dan bakaln aku protect, dan aku hanya akan berikan password sama readers yang uda setia baca dan selalu mereview di FFku.**

**Okeh sekian pengumuman dari saya haha^^ gomawo udah mau dengerin ocehan gak pentingku.**

***RistaMbum: jangan bingung lagi yak soalnya uda akuh buatin tuh penjelasnnya tentang status HaeBum ^^ semoga gak bingung lagi ne.**

***wonniebummie: uda akuh buatin flashback hubungan Sibum tuh chingu ^^ . **

**The big thanks to:**

**Iruma chan: ney : DindaR : SiBum forever : Kyu : Shofy Nurlatief : RistaMbum : ichigobumchan : KimShippo : yuukishima7 : zakurafreeze : Mbum Choi : imelia : fardil : cho97 : wonniebummie : bumhanyuk : yeye : KimShippo : aegya yunjae : Shim Yeonhae : nina317Elf : mitade13 : Sibum shipper :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Memang sejak kapan kau amnesia?"tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran.

"Emmm, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

DEGG...

Jantungku seolah terhenti mendengar jawaban dari Kibum barusan, hatiku seolah ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia memanglah Choi Kibum, istriku yang hilang dalam kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu.

'Jadi ini alasannya kau tidak ingat padaku Choi Kibum. aku akan membuatmu mengingatku kembali istriku. Aku janji.'ucapku dalam hati.

Author pov*

Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat sedang menyirami bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di halaman rumahnya. Sesekali alunan melodi menguar dari bibir ranumnya. Seorang namja tampan segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Annyeong chagi,"namja tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping yeoja cantik tersebut yang terindetifikasi bernama Kibum tersebut.

"Oppa sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?"tanya Kibum heran, pasalnya Donghae biasanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang ada di kantornya dan terkadang pulang larut malam.

"Apa kau tidak suka kalau aku pulang cepat hemmm?"Donghae mengendus aroma tubuh Kibum yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa fresh kembali setelah seharian penat di kantor.

"Aniyo oppa, aku senang kau bisa kembali lebih awal,"ucap Kibum memberi jawaban.

"Bummie kau tadi kemana? Tadi siang aku pulang untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan, tapi ternyata kau tidak ada,"tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Emmm mungkin aku tadi pergi ke taman oppa, mianhe membuat oppa khawatir,"Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae, Donghae tersenyum sangat manis melihat wajah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat sedang tersenyum imut padanya.

"gwaenchana chagi, kau ke taman sendirian lagi?"tanya Donghae.

"Aniyo, disana aku ternyata bertemu dengan namja yang tempo hari memelukku oppa. Ternyata dia orang yang baik kok, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dia juga sudah menjelaskan kalau tempo hari dia tidak sengaja memelukku karena aku mirip sekali dengan istrinya yang hilang. Dia sangat kasih—"ucapan Kibum terpotong saat Donghae membentaknya.

"CUKUP BUMMIE!"bentak Donghae keras membuat Kibum seketika itu terdiam.

"O-oppa wae?"tanya Kibum takut saat menyadari raut wajah Donghae yag tampaknya sedang marah besar padanya.

"Jangan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu Bummie, aku tidak suka! Dia juga terlihat bukan orang baik-baik. Jadi kumohon jangan bertemu dengannya lagi."setelah berucap panjang lebar, Donghae segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hatinya sangat gelisah sekarang, ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang kalau namja itu terus ada di dekat Kibum-Nya. Ia sangat takut akan kehilangan Kibum sekarang. Ia takut namja itu benar masa lalunya yang akan kembali merebut Kibum dari dirinya.

Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat Kibum semakin merasa bersalah pada namjachingunya tersebut. Ia segera bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi hangat untuk kekasihnya itu dan segera membawanya ke dalam kamar Donghae.

"Oppa?"Kibum berusaha memanggil Donghae yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Karena merasa tak mendapat respon dari Donghae, ia segera mendekati tubuh namja itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa, mianhae,"lirih Kibum, matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca saat Donghae sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya.

"Oppa hikss... mianhae, aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengan namja itu lagi kalau Donghae oppa tidak suka itu hikss..."tangis Kibumpun pecah sudah saat ini, ia takut karena Donghaelah yang ia kenal di dunia ini. ia sangat takut kalau ia akan kehilangan Donghae.

"Uljima Bummie,"akhirnya Donghae luluh juga, ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak sanggup melihat Kibum menitikkan air matanya yang sangat berharga tersebut. Ia amat mencintai Kibum daripada dirinya sendiri. Donghae akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya sendiri dan memeluk tubuh Kibum erat seolah Kibum akan pergi darinya.

"Bummie sangat sayang pada Donghae oppa,"ucap Kibum membuat hati Donghae semakin lega.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Bummie,"ucap Donghae seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kibum. Akhirnya bibir keduanyapun menyatu, dengan lembut Donghae mencium bibir ranum Kibum yang sungguh membuatnya melayang. Pelan namun pasti Donghaepun menuntut lebih dari bibir ranum Kibum, dengan sengaja ia mengigit bibir bawah Kibum agar memberinya akses untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Setelah bibir Kibum membuaka sedikit, ia tak menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kibum dan mengeksplorasi apa yang ada di dalam mulut manis Kibum. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut panas, desahan kini mulai terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Donghae semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kibum, tangannya semakin menekan kepala Kibum agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Karena kuranngnya pasokan oksigen, Kibum memukul dada Donghae keras menyuruhnya menghentikan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Saranghae Lee Kibum,"ucap Donghae sembari mengelus surai hitam Kibum lalu meminum kopi yang telah dibuatkannya untuknya.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang namja dengan balutan jas sedang melamun di atas kursi kerjanya. Dia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk mendekatkan dirinya kembali pada istrinya yang sedang hilang ingatan tersebut, mengingat kata dokter bahwa orang yang amnesia itu tidak bisa di prediksi kapan ia akan ingat kembali dengan masalalunya. Tanpa terasa hari telah beranjak sore, namja tadi yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantornya. Ia bergegas menuju taman tempat ia bertemu dengan Kibum kemarin dengan mobil sportnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang pujaan hatinya. Ia duduk di bangku taman sendirian menunggu Kibum untuk datang. Hingga malam tiba yeoja itupun tak datang juga membuat Siwon mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan istrinya tersebut. Ia melangkah gontai meninggalkan taman tersebut, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang berharap sosok itu muncul di hadapannya. Namun harapannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam saat ia sama sekali tak mendapati sosok itu disana. Ia segera meninggalkan taman itu dengan wajah yag kusut dan tak bertenaga.

Keesokan harinya ia selalu pergi ke taman tersebut untuk hanya sekedar berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pujaan hatinya yang beberapa hari ini sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya di taman ini. hatinya mencelos sakit, ia amat rindu dengan istrinya tersebut hingga demi bertemu dengannya ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya yang sangat benyak itu. hari sudah beranjak sore, namun Siwon masih tetap setia menunggu disana. Tak diperdulikannya badannya yang sakit karena sedari tadi ia hanya duduk termenung disana. Berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

Tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berjalan-jalan sore sendirian. Tenaganya seolah terpompa kembali, tak diperdulikannya badannya yang sudah sangat letih tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Kibum yang kini sangat cantik memakai dress di atas lutut berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi,"sapa Siwon pada yeoja cantik tersebut yang sedang duduk di bangku salah satu taman. Kibum terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Siwon sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia ingat akan pesan Donghae untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan namja yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Annyeong, mianhae aku harus segera pulang,"ucap Kibum buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya, namun tangan Siwon dengan cepat menarik tangan Kibum agar ia tak pergi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau sepertinya menghindariku?"tanya Siwon lembut. Dengan kasar Kibum melepaskan tautan tangan Siwon pada tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi Siwon-ssi dan anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal,"ucapan Kibum membuat hati Siwon sangat sakit, apakah ia sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagi Kibum? ia terus bergulat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"tanya Siwon heran.

"Namjachinguku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat denganku, jadi kumohon jangan mendekatiku lagi,"jelas Kibum apa adanya.

"Aku tidak mau!"Kibum melotot mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak mau eoh? Kita baru saja kenal,"ucap Kibum kesal.

"Aniyo, aku sudah sangat lama mengenalmu!"ucap Siwon apa adanya, membuat Kibum semakin kesal.

"Aishh dasar ahjussi menyebalkan! Terserah kau sajalah,"Kibum segera meninggalkan Siwon yang tampak tak terima di panggil dengan sebutan 'ahjussi' tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memanggilku ahjussi eoh? Bahkan umur kita tidak terpaut cukup jauh!"Siwon segera berlari mengejar Kibum yang hendak naik bis, namun sial dirinya yang tak terbiasa naik bis akhirnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat hendak menaiki bis yang sedang berjalan tersebut. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di aspal cukup lama hingga menimbulkan luka lecet yang lumayan banyak pada tubuh atletisnya.

"Awww appo..."teriak Siwon kesakitan. Kibum yang melihat ha itu segera menghentikan bis yang ditumpanginya dan berlari menuju Siwon yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Siwon-ssi Gwaenchana?"tanyanya khawatir melihat disekitar tubuhnya terdapat luka lecet.

"Ya! Apa kau masih perlu tanya aku masih baik-baik saja atau tidak! Cepat bantu aku!"teriak Siwon tepat dihadapan Kibum membuat Kibum kesal terhadap namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aishh dasar cerewet!"Kibum segera membantu Siwon duduk di halte bus untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Kibum-ssi aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri, maukah kau mengantarku?"tanya Siwon dengan wajah memelas membuat Kibum tak tega juga melihatnya. Rencana Siwon akhirnya berhasil, ia tahu bahwa istrinya ini tidak bisa melihat orang yang tidak berdaya seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Aishh kau ini merepotkan sekali!"ucap Kibum sambil memapah tubuh Siwon ke dalam taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon melancarkan aksi aktingnya dihadapan Kibum untuk mencoba dekat dengannya. Siwon dengan sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum, dan dengan tidak berperasaannya Kibum malah mendorong kepala Siwon hingga ia terbentur kaca taksi tersebut membuat ia meringis kesakitan sedangkan Kibum malah tertawa nista melihat penderitaan Siwon.

"Aishh kau tega sekali denganku,"ucap Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Siapa suruh kau mencuri kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat denganku Siwon-ssi,"ejeknya dengan mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat Siwon seketika itu terdiam saking terpesonanya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Kibum segera membantu Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Namun ia tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat sebuah foto yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya di pajang di rumah Siwon.

BRUKKK...

Kibum secara tidak sadar melepaskan tubuh Siwon dan berjalan menuju sebuah foto pernikahan yang terpampang di ruang tamu keluarga Choi tersebut. Siwon meringis kesakitan kala tubuhnya dengan keras terbentur lantai dingin rumahnya.

"Ya! Appo, kenapa kau malah menjatuhkanku disini?"teriak Siwon kesakitan, seketika itu Kibum langsung menghampirinya dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Hehehe mianhae, aku tidak sengaja. Habisnya aku sangat terkejut melihat foto itu,"jari telunjuk Kibum menunjuk sebuah foto yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil yang terpampang di dinding ruang tamunya tersebut. Ada sebuah senyum yang tersembunyi di balik wajah Siwon.

"Tapi, kenapa aku bisa begitu mirip dengan eonni itu ya?"tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

'karena itu memang dirimu sendiri chagi,'jawan Siwon dalam hati.

Author pov end*

Siwon pov*

Andaikan waktu bisa berhenti berputar, aku memilih berhenti di detik ini. aku benar-benar sangat bahagia, ini adalah kali pertama aku berada dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya semenjak kejadian mengenaskan tersebut. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba mendekatkan diriku pada dirinya yang sekarang sedang mengoleskan obat pada luka lecetku. Aku mencoba menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang sudah menjadi candu untukku. Ah dia sama sekali tak berubah, ia malah semakin bertambah cantik saja sekarang. Di dalam hati aku ingin sekali memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa rinduku yang selama ini tertahan karena ia sekarang tak mengenaliku kembali. Kibum dengan telaten mengobati lukaku, aku hanya diam terpaku menikmati wajah cantiknya yang tepat ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Gomawo,"ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Untuk apa?"tanyanya sinis.

"Gomawo kau masih hidup Bummie,"ucapku apa adanya, namun seketika itu matanya membulat sempurna.

"Mwoo! Apa kau menyumpahiku mati eoh?"teriaknya sebal.

"Aniyo, kau salah paham."aku membela diriku sendiri sedangkan dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sungguh ingin sekali aku melumat bibir ranum tersebut.

"Jeongmal Gomawo,"ucapku kembali membuat ia lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Untuk apa lagi eoh?"tanyanya masih dengan nada kesal. Aishh dia kenapa tampak imut sekali saat memasang tampang menggemaskan seperti itu, andai saja ia tak lupa ingatan pasti aku akan segera memakannya saat ini juga.

"Karena sudah mau mengobatiku dengan tulus,"aku memamerkan senyum jokerku.

"Cheonmanayo Siwon-ssi,"Kibum memamerkan killer smilenya dihadapanku membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu minum obat,"ucapnya segera beranjak dari sampingku, namun aku segera menarik tangannya kembali hingga membuatnya menoleh padaku heran.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana letak dapur di rumahku?"tanyaku bingung, seketika itu ia juga mengernyitkan dahinya tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Benar juga, dimana letaknya?"tanyanya padaku.

"Kau lurus saja, nanti disana ada sebuah kamar mandi lalu kau belok saja ke kanan. Nah disitu dapurnya,"jelasku panjang lebar dan ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ne, baiklah tunggu sebentar ne,"ia berpamitan denganku. Dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkanku dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Tanpa sadar aku kini malah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kepergiannya. Hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang, aku sangat senang sekali karena bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Aishh aku sangat merindukannya. Lamunanku kabur begitu saja saat suara ketukan pintu menginstrupsiku untuk segera membukakan orang yang berada di luar sana. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangguku yang sedang berbuga-bunga saat ini. dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan untuk membuka pintu keemasan tersebut. Mataku membulat sempurna tatkala tahu siapa orang yang sudah berhasil membuat suasana hatiku suram kembali. Aura kebencian yang amat sangat menguar begitu saja saat melihat namja berwajah kalem tersebut tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Dimana Bummie!"bentaknya tepat di depan wajahku, sungguh aku ingin sekali menghajar wajahnya saat ini tatkala ia menyebut Kibum dengan panggilan sayangku.

"Aku tidak tahu,"ucapku enteng tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Jangan macam-macam Siwon-ssi,"ucapnya garang sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Hahh! Dia itu bukan siapa-siapamu Donghae-ssi, jadi jangan menganggap kalau dia itu milikmu!"bentakku keras padanya, dia tampak terkejut atas apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Kau bicara apa? Bummie itu calon istriku Siwon-ssi,"bohongnya padaku, sungguh andaikan tidak ada hukum di negaraku tercinta ini mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya karena dengan seenaknya ia mengaku Kibumku adalah calon istrinya.

"PEMBOHONG! Cukup sudah kau membohongi istriku yang sedang amnesia Donghae-ssi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak lebih jauh lagi terhadapnya,"ucapku dengan nada penuh amarah.

"A-apa? Kau suaminya? Hahh kau yang pembohong Siwon-ssi,"dia berusaha membela dirinya sendiri dihadapanku membuatku semakin muak terhadapnya.

"Lepaskan Kibumku brengsek! Atau aku akan membuat karirmu hancur Donghae-ssi,"ancamku padanya, namun ia sama sekali tak gentar akan ancamanku barusan. Ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Huhh, kau mencoba mengancamku eoh? Terserah kau mau mengambil semua dariku, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Siwon-ssi, aku tak akan pernah mengembalikan Bummie padamu, camkan itu Siwon-ssi,"ucapnya tegas di hadapanku. Dia benar-benar mencari mati rupanya denganku.

"Haahh punya nyali juga kau Lee Donghae, tapi seberapa kuat kau memisahkan kita berdua, hatinya akan selalu menuntunnya kembali padaku, ingat itu Lee Donghae!"ucapku sinis padanya.

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri rumah manusia pervert tersebut, huhh tak kusangak ia punya rumah sebesar ini. aku kira ia hanya seorang pengangguran. Tapi kenapa rumah ini sepertinya tidak asing bagiku, aku juga paham seluk beluk dapur ini. apa sebelumnya aku sudah pernah kemari ya? Aku terus bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat masalaluku yang sudah terlupakan olehku akibat kecelakaan tersebut.

"_Chagi kau sedang masak apa heumm?"tampak seorang namja sedang memeluk istrinya dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang._

"_Aku sedang masak nasi goreng untukmu Wonnie, jadi berhenti menggodaku,"ucap yeoja cantik itu yang tampak geli saat sang suami dengan usilnya menciumi bahu mulusnya._

"_Baiklah Bummie, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi chagi. Tapi... jatah morning kissnya mana?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin._

_CUPP..._

_Sebuah ciuman singkat didaratkan sang istri pada suaminya, membuat sang namja itu perlahan patuh pada istrinya, dan duduk di kursi meja makan melihat istrinya yang cantik memasak._

"Akhhh..."Kibum memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit, sekelebat memori muncul di dalam pikirannya membuat ia bertanya-tanya kenapa yang ada di dalam memorinya malah si namja pervert itu dan bukan Donghae?

To be continued...

**Annyeong my beloved readers ^^**

**Adakah yang menunggu updatenya FF ini? haha PD, padahal gak ada yang nungguin TT**

**bagaimana dengan chap ini? apakah membosankan? Apakah garing? Atau mau di END aja? Silahkan suarakan isi hati kalian di kotak review yang ada dibawah ne ^^**

**baiklah gak bisa banyak omong sekarang. Mohon review ne chingudeul ^^**

**The big thanks to:**

**Iruma chan: ney : DindaR : SiBum forever : Kyu : Shofy Nurlatief : RistaMbum : ichigobumchan : KimShippo : yuukishima7 : zakurafreeze : Mbum Choi : imelia : fardil : cho97 : wonniebummie : bumhanyuk : yeye : KimShippo : aegya yunjae : Shim Yeonhae : nina317Elf : mitade13 : Sibum shipper : bumranger89 : wonnienyabriyan : shim : siwonsemekibum : widy : lovesibum :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gomawo readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review again please^^**


End file.
